Quand le vent tourne
by Alc'hweder
Summary: Neville a honte et se cache. Harry ne sait rien. Ron se sent sale et se confie. Harry ne sait toujours rien.


L'autre jour, mo. moi. simplement moi. déplorait le fait qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de HarryxNeville sur le site. J'ai décidé de lui en écrire un. Enfin, c'était l'idée :) Je vous laisse découvrir ce que ça a donné.

* * *

**Quand le vent tourne. **

L'annonce d'un quatrième champion avait surpris Neville Londubat comme elle avait surpris tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs et officiels du Ministère comme les élèves. Mais ce qui l'avait moins surpris, c'est le nom de ce quatrième champion : Harry Potter. Il fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans la vie de son camarade. Il y avait droit chaque année. La pierre philosophale et un professeur qui tente de le tuer, une arrivée en voiture volante et les attaques d'un basilic, la cible d'un parrain meurtrier et un loup-garou dans le parc. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier avait presque l'air d'une récréation. Pas de Mage Noir. Pas de tentative de meurtre. Juste trois épreuves. Dangereuses sans aucun doute. Mais ne mettant pas la vie des participants (trop) en danger. Le professeur Dumbledore avait bien insisté sur ce point.

Neville Londubat plutôt satisfait. Et rassuré. Il ne risquait pas cette année de perdre son ami. Quel euphémisme… Harry Potter représentait bien plus pour l'adolescent. Il n'osait pas vraiment mettre des mots sur les sensations qui s'emparaient de lui et qui revenaient de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'il pensait à son camarade. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas qu'un ami. Un modèle. Plus encore. Les élans qu'il ressentait pour lui étaient plus tendres que ceux de l'admiration. Cependant, ces sentiments étaient contre nature. S'il les chérissait lorsqu'ils refaisaient surface, il faisait bien attention à ce qu'ils restent le plus souvent enfouis et que ne transparaissent que des démonstrations d'amitié timide. De toute façon, il était parfaitement conscient, qu'en dehors du fait même que tout rapprochement entre eux deux était moralement et légalement prohibé, il n'avait pas la préférence. Harry Potter était entouré d'amis à qui il portait plus d'affection qu'à lui.

Celui à qui la nomination du quatrième champion ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout, était le meilleur ami même du champion : Ronald Weasley, que tout le monde appelait Ron. Il se sentait trahi, abandonné. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Harry le laisse à l'écart d'une aventure pareille. Leur meilleure occasion pour devenir célèbre. Enfin pour lui. Parce que Harry, lui, n'avait pas besoin de ça pour faire la une de la Gazette. Ron était dégouté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son meilleur ami puisse être aussi égoïste. Pendant que lui-même rêvait tranquillement dans son lit de remporter le Tournoi, d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur, pas comme l'ami de, le fils de, ou le frère de, mais bien comme Ronald Weasley, vaillant héros du Tournoi, pendant qu'il rêvait donc, Harry était descendu en secret jusqu'à la coupe et avait trouvé le moyen d'y insérer son nom. Ron lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait vraiment énormément.

Neville Londubat était timide. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Pas très brave. Enfin, c'est ce que ses camarades pensaient. Les professeurs, en particulier le professeur Dumbledore, avaient une opinion différente. Et il avait même été salué pour son courage en première année. Neville ne faisait pas beaucoup parler de lui, si ce n'est par les gaffes qu'il accumulait les unes après les autres. En dehors de ça, il restait discret, en retrait, se découvrant une passion pour les plantes qui le coupait un peu du monde et le protégeait des moqueries incessantes que lui valaient ses maladresses. Si cette timidité et cette discrétion était de notoriété publique et ne suscitait que pitié ou mépris chez les autres élèves, ce qui était moins connu, c'était ses capacités d'observation.

Personne ne faisait vraiment au pauvre petit Londubat, gentil mais un peu simple. Du coup, il avait l'occasion d'être témoin de beaucoup de petits évènements dont les protagonistes auraient préféré qu'ils demeurent secrets. Comme l'amourette que partageaient Nott et la Poufsouffle de troisième année. Ou l'habitude des jumeaux de disparaitre derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne du troisième étage avant de revenir les bras chargés de Bierraubeurre et autres produits e Pré-au-Lard. Mais sa science des secrets de Poudlard ne s'arrêtait pas aux élèves. Il avait par exemple déjà vu le professeur Hagrid se servir de son affreux parapluie rose autrement que pour se protéger de la pluie. Quant au médaillon que Mme Pince portait à son cou, Neville, qui avait, un jour par hasard, pu en voir le contenu, se disait que le jeune homme aux yeux noirs qui y était représenté avait dû, autrefois, envouter bien des cœurs.

C'est pourquoi il comprit tout de suite le mal qui rongeait Ronald Weasley à la suite de l'annonce du quatrième champion. Ses observations l'avaient rendu assez fin psychologue, et s'il était évident que la jalousie était le motif premier de la rancune de Ron pour son meilleur ami, il était tout aussi évident pour Neville que ce n'était qu'une raison de façade. Son camarade se sentait trahi par son meilleur ami. Même injustifiée – Comment pouvait-il penser que Harry se serrait jeté délibérément dans la gueule du loup ? – c'était bien cette sensation de trahison qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Avant d'être ambitieux, Ron était loyal. Et il attachait plus d'importance à ses amitiés qu'à sa célébrité. C'est pourquoi, face à ce qu'il pensait être tromperie de la part de son meilleur ami, il avait sur-réagit.

Neville aurait pu profiter de cette situation pour solidifier sa place aux côtés de Harry. Mais son attachement était désintéressé. D'ailleurs, persuadé qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il désirait secrètement, il préférait même garder une certaine distance. Et il voyait bien que Harry souffrait du rejet de son meilleur ami. Or, s'il ne pouvait être lui-même l'instrument de son bonheur, encore pouvait-il l'aider à retrouver l'amitié de celui qui le pouvait. Partageant son temps entre Harry et Ron, il tenta pendant quelque temps de les raisonner discrètement – Hermione se chargeant elle-même de l'attaque frontale, irritée de devoir jouer les hiboux – pour qu'ils reviennent à de meilleurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais la colère semblait avoir bien trop d'emprise sur eux et il n'arrivait à rien.

Sentant malgré tout que Ron avait plus de torts à l'endroit de Harry, il concentra ses efforts sur ce dernier. Cela n'arrangeait d'ailleurs pas les affaires de Neville : voyant qu'il passait plus de temps avec son ancien meilleur ami, Harry pris la mouche et refusa de continuer à lui parler. Il n'avait rien à dire à quelqu'un qui, comme Ron, pensait qu'il avait lui-même mis son nom dans la coupe. Neville n'aimait pas la confrontation, il n'opposa aucune dénégation aux affirmations de Harry et ne récolta plus de sa part que des regards noirs qui le rendaient toujours un peu plus triste mais également un peu plus convaincu qu'il devait réussir à rabibocher les deux amis. Et rapidement.

Malgré son intuition, Neville n'aurait pas deviné que Ron s'en voulait déjà beaucoup d'avoir agi de façon aussi puérile avec Harry. Il s'en rendit bien vite compte lorsque, après quelques jours passés à essayer de l'amadouer doucement, Ron s'était enfin confié à lui. Ce n'était pas si dur d'obtenir les confidences des gens quand on est quelqu'un qui n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Les gens ont besoins de parler et la discrétion les rassure. Ils ont raison. Neville, comme ces autres personnes un peu en retrait, sont généralement des tombes. Les secrets confiés sont bien gardés. Ils les gardent pour eux, fiers d'avoir eu la confidence de leurs camarades plus populaires, persuadés d'être spéciaux pour eux. Ils ne seront jamais plus que leurs confidents. Leurs tombes. Certains se voilent la face. Neville, lui, était parfaitement conscient de cette situation et s'en arrangeait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester à l'écart tant qu'il y gagnait un peu d'estime.

Il découvrit que Ron se torturait l'esprit bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Pour des broutilles souvent. Finalement, une fois qu'il avait commencé, Neville ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. C'était comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour parler. Pourtant, avec tous les gens dont Ron était entouré, il aurait cru qu'il avait des gens pour l'écouter. Mais c'était sans doute ça son problème. Dans sa famille, dans ces amis, Ron cherchait sa place. Il n'était ni le plus brave ni le plus intelligent. Il était le sixième garçon d'une famille comprenant déjà la dose nécessaire de préfets et capitaines d'équipe de Quiddich. Il était le copain qui racontait des blagues. Le bouffon du groupe. Le petit frère qu'on charriait. Rien de très valorisant. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il servait, à quoi il était bon. Si même on n'aurait pas très bien pu se passer de lui.

Pour Neville qui était, lui, persuadé que le monde aurait très bien pu se passer de lui, voir un de ses camarades, qu'il enviait pour sa facilité à évoluer dans la petite société poudlardienne, dans un tel trouble relevait de l'incompréhensible. Dans la mesure où ce n'était pas son problème, il ne s'attarda pas dessus mais avec de petits coups de pouce et l'aide de la première tâche qui choqua tout particulièrement Ron par sa dangerosité, il réussit à le ramener à Harry. Il fut très satisfait de voir le visage de ce dernier s'illuminer en serrant Ron dans ses bras. Il est toujours plus agréable de voir la personne que l'on admire heureux. Surtout lorsque l'on se dit qu'on a un peu contribuer à son bonheur.

oOo

Ron ne savait pas s'y faire avec les sentiments. Il lui arrivait souvent de blesser ceux des autres. Il se rappelait tout particulièrement des larmes de Hermione le soir du bal des Trois sorciers l'année précédente. Mais il ne savait même pas gérer ses propres sentiments. Heureusement, il avait Neville. Depuis l'année dernière, il ne savait pas vraiment comment ça s'était fait, ils étaient devenus assez proches. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il s'était mis à lui confier tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui parlait. Et Neville écoutait. Parfois même, il lui disait une phrase qui semblait éclairer toute la situation et surtout lui donner la solution à son problème.

C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui se confier. Ses frères étaient… ses frères. Ils se seraient moqués de ses petits problèmes. Neville, lui, ne le jugeait pas. Il se contentait d'écouter. Hermione… Il n'aurait pas pu se confier à elle. Il se sentait déjà tellement inférieur. Il était sûr qu'elle l'aurait écouté et conseillé comme Neville, peut-être même mieux que lui – après tout, il était de notoriété publique que les filles savaient bien mieux s'en sortir quand on en venait aux questions de sentiments – mais il aurait eu l'impression de se mettre sous sa coupe. Ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait utilisé ses confidences contre lui, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle en sache trop. Ils passaient trop de temps ensemble. Et c'était une fille. Avec Neville, il se sentait plus en confiance.

Il aurait pu se confier à Harry. Mais voilà, Harry c'était Harry… Toujours sur la brèche. Persuadé que tout ce centrait sur lui-même. Mais justement parce que tout revenait toujours à Harry. Ron savait que son meilleur ami avait bien assez à gérer de ces propres problèmes pour s'occuper des siens, ridicules en comparaison. Et puis, ça, il n'aurait jamais pu le dire à Harry. Justement parce que, ça, le concernait précisément. Ron se sentait sale. Ce genre de pensées n'aurait jamais dû s'insinuer dans son esprit. Au début, ça n'avait pas été bien méchant. Depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Harry faisait un rêve récurrent. Il rêvait d'un couloir et d'une porte et ça l'obsédait. Il avait un sommeil très agité et se réveillait parfois complétement paniqué. Ron, inquiet, était venu un jour lui tenir compagnie pour le calmer. Ils s'étaient endormis sous les rideaux du baldaquin. Cela s'était reproduit plusieurs fois. Ron avait ensuite dans la journée guetté les humeurs de son ami et taché de les prévenir. Au fur et mesure, il s'était rendu compte que son monde ne tournait plus qu'autour de Harry. Et pire ! Qu'il ne tournait pas rond. Pas rond du tout. Les nuits passées sous les baldaquins n'avaient plus la même innocence. Ron, allongé contre son ami, se prenait à respirer profondément, à apprécier son contact, à se sentir insatisfait. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

C'est en se tordant les mains qu'il avait fini par raconter tout ça à Neville. Il fallait que ça cesse. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas dû ressentir ces sensations. Pas avec Harry. Ce n'était pas naturel. Pas normal. Il avait même longtemps hésité à en parler à Neville. De peur de la choqué, de le dégouté. Et pour le coup, il l'avait choqué. Mais il se rendit bientôt compte que si son confident gardait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cela relevait plus de la surprise que du dégout. Et puis ses yeux s'emplirent de résignation et il murmura que, non, ce n'était pas anormal. Que Harry était quelqu'un de très attachant. De très attirant. Cette dernière précision, Neville l'avait prononcé d'une manière à peine audible. Un silence d'une minute précéda le moment où tous les deux osèrent relever la tête et se comprendre d'un regard. Deux laissés pour compte.

oOo

Depuis leur aveu, depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux accepté en eux et découvert chez l'autre la même tendresse pour leur ami commun, Neville et Ron se voyaient moins. Ou plutôt, ils passaient moins de temps à discuter. Mais quand c'était le cas, Neville parlait plus et Ron écoutait. Cela faisait des mois. Après la fameuse discussion, Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de Neville. Enfin, il connaissait sa famille et son histoire mais il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il avait pris conscience que tout le monde prenait Neville comme une évidence. L'ami un peu ballot que l'on aime bien mais à qui on ne pense jamais. Qu'on est content de voir mais qu'on n'invite jamais. Il se sentit coupable de cette indifférence, la personnalisant. Il chercha à les racheter tous et lui en premier. Il ne fit pas d'excuses, cela lui aurait paru hypocrite et Neville, lui-même, ne les aurait pas comprises, mais il se tut un peu plus et écouta.

Neville ne parla pas tout de suite de Harry. Il commença par parler de sa Grand-mère. Ron découvrit le mélange d'affection et de respect craintif que son ami et confident portait à sa parente. Il lui parla aussi de son père et de sa mère mais ne s'attarda pas. Ron n'insista pas, ne posa pas de questions, la fêlure dans la voix de Neville lui suffisait pour saisir le vide qu'ils représentaient dans sa vie. Il parla de Poudlard, de sa maladresse dont il s'excusait toujours malgré les efforts de Ron qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Ce dernier était impressionné par le manque de confiance en lui de son ami. Enfin, Neville parla de Harry. De la gentillesse dont il avait toujours fait preuve à son égard. Il avait commencé à l'admirer lorsqu'il lui avait rattrapé son scrutoscope. Il aurait pu se tuer. Pour une broutille. Mais Harry était comme ça. Il risquait tout pour les gens qui lui étaient chers. Ron ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il était encore plus au courant que Neville des risques et des sacrifices qu'Harry faisait pour eux tous. Neville avait d'abord considéré Harry comme son héros, un modèle. Et puis… et puis les sentiments, le malaise, la honte.

Une honte qu'ils pouvaient partager à deux maintenant et c'était plus facile. Ce qui restait toujours aussi difficile était de savoir que c'était à sens unique. Chacun pensait que c'était plus dur pour l'autre. Neville pensait que Ron devait souffrir d'être si proche de Harry et en même temps de ne pas pouvoir espérer plus. Ron pensait que Neville avait des sentiments plus sincères, plus purs, qui duraient depuis plus longtemps et qu'il devait en souffrir davantage. Lui-même se sentait sale avec ses pensées, les souvenirs à vifs de la sensation de la peau sous ses doigts, des odeurs, de la chaleur du corps. Le vice. Il n'en respectait que plus encore l'amour platonique de Neville, libre de la perversion des sens.

Ainsi, lorsque Ginny s'élança sur Harry et que ce dernier accepta son baiser après un regard dans sa direction, ce n'est pas vraiment pour lui que le cœur de Ron se serra. Il chercha du regard son confident et le vit s'éclipser de la fête, le couvre-chef en forme de lion que Luna lui avait prêté menaçant de tomber. Refusant une pinte de Bierraubeurre que Hermione lui tendait, il alla le rejoindre. Il le trouva recroquevillé sur son lit. Neville l'entendit arriver, renifla, s'excusa. Il était vraiment stupide. Il savait bien, il ne s'était jamais attendu à rien. Mais… Il n'avait pas besoins d'aller plus loin. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Ron ressentit le besoin de dire qu'il était désolé. Désolé de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y était pour rien. Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre et il haussa les épaules. Neville gardait le menton sur ses genoux. Il allait rester ici. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller faire la fête. Ron ne put se décider à le laisser tout seul. Il avait l'air si abandonné. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'enlaça. Il ne voulait que le consoler. Bientôt, alors qu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose avait changé, il se sentit encore plus sale qu'avant.

oOo

Neville se sentait seul. L'été était chaud et, avec le retour du Mage Noir, avait apporté son lot de terreur. Il pensait à Harry, perdu dans la nature. Confronté à toutes sortes de risques, de dangers. Peut-être déjà mort. Il pensait à Ron qui l'accompagnait et qui, en un sens, lui manquait peut-être plus encore, parce qu'à lui, il pouvait parler. Raconter ses craintes, cette salissure qui le tachait. Neville crevait d'envie de les revoir. De savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Dans leur cas, c'était sans doute vrai. Leur capture ne pouvait manquer d'être à la une de tous les journaux.

Neville les imagina cachés dans une grotte, grelottant sous la pluie et le vent glacial s'engouffrant par saccades dans leur refuge. Il les vit calfeutrés l'un contre l'autre pour tenter de conserver un peu de chaleur. Les mains liées. Dans le tableau de son imagination, il n'y a aucune trace d'Hermione. Elle devrait être là pourtant, ils ont disparu ensemble. Peut-être l'est-elle, mais il se concentre sur ses deux amis. Il les voit proches. Partageant la peine. Communiant. Il voit Harry poser son tête sur l'épaule de Ron. Il voit ce dernier se pencher. Déposer un baiser dans les cheveux gelés du Survivant. Il voit Harry relever la tête. Le regarder. Fermer les yeux. Et Ron qui se penche encore et l'embrasse. C'est tout simple. C'est beau. Et la jalousie l'emplit. Ce n'est qu'illusion mais la jalousie est bien réelle. Elle lui enserre le ventre. Alors que l'image devient floue, il ne souhaite qu'une chose, se placer entre les deux et les séparer. Mais l'illusion s'estompe, les visages se confondent, n'en forment plus qu'un, méconnaissable, avant de disparaitre. Neville a les nerfs à fleur de peau.

oOo

Il l'attendait. Il l'espérait plutôt. Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Pourtant, Ariana avait été formelle, c'était bien Harry Potter qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du passage. Harry, Hermione, et Ron. Tous les trois revenus à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'étonna à peine de leur retour. Tous les conflits, les aventures auxquels Harry avait pris part semblaient se concentrer entre Poudlard et le Ministère. Peut-être qu'ils allaient se battre. Ensemble. Cette fois il ne se serait pas contenter d'être le témoin de leurs exploits. Il avait fait sa part. En sortant de sa bulle, cela, il le devait à Ron, il le savait, en sortant de sa bulle donc, il avait enfin accompli quelque chose. Il se sentait plus vivant. Il agissait pour lui-même et il était moins oppressé. Il avait les idées plus claires. Il les surprit tous les trois par son rugissement de joie en sautant du manteau de la cheminée. Il les serra tous les trois dans ces bras. Ils le regardaient complètement interloqués.

Si Hermione et Harry s'étonnait d'un comportement aussi expressif, Ron lui s'attardant sur chaque marque abimant le visage qu'il avait imaginé toutes ses nuits sous la tente quand il faisait semblant de dormir. L'œil au beurre noir, les cicatrices. Neville paraissait avoir vécu bien plus durement que lui. Ron se sentit encore plus coupable d'avoir flanché et abandonné ses amis. Il sentit la colère remonter dans sa gorge et laisser un goût amer sur sa langue. Colère contre lui-même. Contre son manque de courage, son manque de foi. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment petit, minable. Mais il était suffisamment en colère pour que ces sentiments se transforment en volonté de sublimer cette culpabilité et d'accomplir quelque chose. Les protéger. Le protéger. Devenir quelqu'un. Enfin, pas seulement quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien. Un ami dont on pourrait être fier. Il ne se rendait pas compte que Harry l'estimait déjà. Qu'il était la bouée du Survivant. Celui qui le maintenait ancré dans la réalité. Qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Seulement Harry n'était plus la première personne dans l'estime de laquelle Ron voulait briller.

Neville, lui, avait la tête bien loin de ces préoccupations. Après avoir raccompagné le Trio d'Or à Poudlard, les choses s'étaient enchainées bien trop rapidement pour lui laisser le temps de penser. Ils étaient saufs et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui se passait dans sa tête, dans son cœur, n'était que considérations égoïstes qui n'avaient rien à faire dans ces temps de lutte. Alors il s'était battu. Il avait lancé des sorts, beaucoup de Protego. Le sort du Bouclier était un peu sa spécialité. Et puis il y avait ce répit, gracieusement accordé par le Mage noir. Il avait fallu transporter les blessés jusqu'à la Grande Salle, y porter les morts aussi.

Il avait cru mourir de peur lorsque Harry était arrivé derrière lui. La peur, elle était sa compagne depuis des mois. La peur. Elle était devenue plus terrible lorsqu'il avait lu cette détermination dans les yeux de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre. Ce n'était pas possible. La peur de le perdre. C'était pour lui qu'il se battait. Pour l'espoir qu'il représentait. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre. Harry avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Que tout faisait partie du plan. Ce Plan dont seuls Hermione et Ron était au courant. Mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas avec Harry alors ? Il avait voulu croire que c'était vrai pourtant. Sans doute parce que l'idée de le laisser partir était trop difficile. Malgré ses efforts, il restait encore trop faible face à Harry. Il n'aurait pu se dresser face à la détermination. Et il se serait détesté pour ça. Alors il avait préféré y croire. Croire qu'il n'allait pas se rendre. Et puis, Harry lui avait confié une mission. Tuer le serpent.

Tuer le serpent, Neville l'avait fait. A l'approche du Mage Noir, accompagné de ses Mangemorts, suivi par Hagrid portant dans ces bras le corps de celui qu'il avait toujours tant admiré, ses jambes avaient menacé de ne plus le porter. Aussitôt, il avait cherché Ron des yeux. Ça devait être terrible pour lui. Il le vit effondré, appelant Harry avec Hermione et Ginny. Il était le seul à vraiment comprendre ce que Ron ressentait vraiment. Ginny l'aurait aussi compris. Mais elle ne pouvait le savoir. Lui seul comprenait. Il avait tellement mal pour Ron.

Tous semblaient abattus. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Harry était mort. Mais Ron avait foi encore. Et son cri les réveilla tous. Neville comme les autres. Ca ne pouvait être la fin. Le sacrifice de Harry devait servir à quelque chose. Il fallait le venger. Alors il s'avança. En ensuite tout s'enchaina. Il se rappelait seulement des flammes, des hurlements, des sifflements, du choc de la lame, puis du sang sur son visage. Le sang du serpent. Il avait accompli la mission que Harry lui avait confiée.

Ron n'avait pu regarder Neville sans réagir. Dans le tumulte occasionné par Graup, il s'était élancé. Dans le tumulte, on l'avait bousculé, il était tombé. Il n'avait pas pu libérer Neville du chapeau mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Quand il avait repris ses esprits, Neville venait de tuer le serpent et les gens se battaient. Neville allait les rejoindre quand Ron l'arrêta. Il fallait qu'il le laisse vérifier qu'il allait bien. Neville continuait d'insister qu'il n'avait rien. Le chapeau l'avait protégé des flammes. La magie dont il était imprégné était forte. Ron insista encore plus alors que les sorts fusait autours, il examina le visage, la nuque, trouva une marque de brûlure. La peau à vif, rouge et suintante. Des cloques commençant à se former. Il l'empêcha de courir après Bellatrix Lestrange riant de son rire fou et qui passait devant eux, suivie de sa propre mère. Il versa de l'eau sur la brûlure mais ne put faire plus, Neville était envahi par la rage et s'était élancé vers les deux combattantes. Il arriva trop tard pourtant. Molly avait déjà vengé son fils.

oOo

Des mois que la Bataille de Poudlard était terminée. Harry avait réuni à Square Grimmault ses amis, ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés, pour lui. C'était une soirée entre deuil et réjouissance. Parce que la vie continuait. Tout le monde était là. Les sourires revenaient de plus en plus sur les visages. Seul George restait encore fermé. Ron avait réussi à le convaincre de venir mais il restait seul dans un coin et son frère essayait de le sortir un peu de ses pensées. A un moment pourtant, alors que le bruit de la sonnette résonnait et que Harry semblait trop occupé à murmurer à l'oreille de sa sœur, Ron laissa son frère pour aller ouvrir.

Neville. Un grand sourire aux lèvres en découvrant Ron. Ca faisait du bien de se revoir. Ca faisait longtemps. Pourquoi n'était-il pas passé le voir à Poudlard ? Sa formation en Botanique ne lui demandait pas tant de temps qu'il ne pouvait offrir un thé à ses amis. Ron éluda les questions. En réalité, il avait évité Neville depuis la Bataille. Il se dégoutait trop. Alors il prit le manteau du futur professeur plutôt que de lui serrer la main. C'était ridicule mais si ça pouvait lui éviter tout contact. Il avait vraiment un problème. Il n'était pas normal. Il le fit passer devant, le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui servir un verre. Mais dans la cuisine, dans la cuisine il y avait Harry. Et Ginny. Et ils s'embrassaient. Très amoureux. Neville et Ron se sentirent très gênés. Puis, inquiets, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour vérifier qu'ils ne réagissaient pas trop mal. L'incompréhension dans les yeux de Neville. L'incrédulité dans ceux de Ron. Est-ce que… ?

Ron prend par la main, le fait venir avec lui, les isole des autres dans une pièce à l'étage, s'assure qu'on ne pourra les y découvrir. Il n'est pas sûr… Il n'ose pas vraiment poser la question. Mais cette question il la reconnait dans les yeux de Neville. Ce dernier ne comprend pas. Il était sûr… Il était persuadé que Ron… Ron se rapproche. Il commence à y croire. Il se rapproche encore et Neville se mord les lèvres de le sentir juste là, tout proche. Alors Ron se penche et Neville se croit de nouveau en train de rêver. Sauf qu'il est à la place de Harry. C'est lui, Neville, que Ron embrasse. Tout doucement. Comme pour poser la question dont les mots ne voulait pas passer ses lèvres. Alors Neville répond. Oui. Il répond au baiser, ouvre les bras, les referme autours de Ron, le serre contre lui. Oui. Ce n'est pas normal, il ne devrait pas. Mais c'est comme ça. Alors maintenant qu'ils sont deux, ils le vivront ensemble et qu'importe. Ils aiment tellement tous les deux se sentir dans les bras de l'autre. Il y a les sensations, les odeurs, les palpitations du cœur. Ils ne font pas vraiment quelque chose de mal, si ? Non. Définitivement pas.

Personne ne sait ce qu'ils font à l'étage. Même si Harry en se séparant de Ginny les a vu monté main de la main. Il s'est contenté d'hausser les épaules et d'aller rejoindre ses convives. Après tout, cela ne le concernait pas.

* * *

Et voilà ! Pas tout à fait l'objectif fixé mais il me semble que ça se laisse lire, sans être du grand art :) Et non, ce qui se passe dans la chambre des gens ne nous concerne pas. et encore moins l'Etat...

J'espère néanmoins que Neville et Ron vous ont convaincu. Ils sont assez mignons tous les deux je trouve :)


End file.
